My Life Would Suck Without You
My Life Would Suck Without You is a song featured in the episode "Sectionals". It is sung by all of New Directions, and Rachel has the solos. However, in the episode, Finn also sings some solos lines but they are not featured on the soundtrack recording. The unique thing aout this number is that the dancing that New Directions uses are all dance moves from previous numbers in earlier episodes such as: Hair/Crazy in Love, Last Name, Jump, Hate on Me, Single Ladies (Put A Ring On It), I Say a Little Prayer, It's My Life/Confessions Part II, Halo/Walking on Sunshine, Sit Down, You're Rocking The Boat, You Can't Always Get What You Want, Keep Holding On, Push It, Bust a Move, You Keep Me Hangin' On, and Proud Mary. My Life Would Suck Without You is performed for Mr. Schuester at the end of the episode Sectionals, because he could not be there due to his disqualification for accepting the mattresses from the episode Mattress. Will realizes during this song how close he is to Emma, who has decided to resign as guidance counselor. He rushes down the hallway and finds her about to leave. This song is the song playing when Will and Emma kiss for the first time. Also has meanings This is the last song in the first half of Glee Season 1 and the last track on Glee: The Music, Volume 2. It is a cover of My Life Would Suck Without You by Kelly Clarkson. Lyrics New Directions: Guess this means you're sorry You're standing at my door Guess this means you take back What you said before Like how much you wanted anyone but me Said you'd never come back But here you are again 'Cause we belong together now, yeah Forever united here somehow, yeah You got a piece of me and honestly My life would suck without you Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye Maybe I was wrong for trying to pick a fight I know that I've got issues But you're pretty messed up too Either way I found out I'm nothing without you 'Cause we belong together now, yeah Forever united here somehow, yeah You got a piece of me and honestly My life would suck without you Being with you is so dysfunctional I really shouldn't miss you But I can't let you go Oh yeah Lalalalala... 'Cause we belong together now, yeah yeah Forever united here somehow, yeah You got a piece of me and honestly My life would suck without you 'Cause we belong together now, yeah Forever united here somehow, yeah You got a piece of me and honestly My life would suck without youthumb|300px|right Critical reception Raymund Flandez of the Wall Street Journal deemed the final performance of "My Life Would Suck Without You" the episode's "most genius number", calling it "a clever bit, and one that captures how special these kids are." Poniewozik felt that the choreography culled from previous routines was "a brilliant way of taking us back through the season, reminding fans not only what we see in Glee, but what these disparate kids have come to see in each other. Category:Singles Category:Group Numbers Category:New Directions Category:Will Schuester Category:Emma Pillsbury Category:Rachel Berry Category:Finn Hudson Category:Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Quinn Fabray Category:Santana Lopez Category:Brittany Category:Mercedes Jones Category:Noah Puckerman Category:Artie Abrams Category:Mike Chang Category:Matt Rutherford Category:Kurt Hummel Category:Sectionals Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 2 Category:Songs Category:Glee Songs Category:Dance Numbers Category:Dance Songs Category:Music Room Category:Kelly Clarkson